majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Cookie
An egg-shaped robot invented by the Kuki family and given to Kazuko from Hideo Kuki as a gift. Lives with the Kazama family and can make popcorn soda and other foods and drinks appear from inside itself. Cookie now refers to Shoichi as his master (Kazuko as his former master), but serves all the members of the Kazama family. Has a small favouritism, noticed by Yamato, toward Miyako (this is exaggerated further in the anime). Cookie explains it's because she diligently polishes Cookie, while cleaning the secret base for the Kazama Family in return. Despite being a robot, Cookie has emotions and can act accordingly to them. With four transformations, number 1 being his main form to serve, his second being a combat military form that wields a saber, his third being a brain form which takes the form of a small like egg, and his fifth transformation is similar to a mobile suit (which is obviously minuscule compared to the real ones) that Yamato can hop into and control. Exclusive to Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! S, Cookie has a fourth form of a beautiful girl, much to the Kazama family's surprise... The personality, appearance and skills vary depending on the cookie form which is why it will be shown in different headings PERSONALITY COOKIE 1: As Cookie 1 he is very loyal to his masters also to his masters whom he had served first like Kazuko and Shoichi. He is very helpful and helps the Kazama family when needed espcially to Miyako since she treats him the best. He is often seen in the Hideout protecting from burglars when the Kazama family is away or at the Shimazu dorm. Cookie 1 is also quick to anger and gets provoked easily transforming to cookie 2 to threaten when needed. In the anime it is jokingly shown that he is more a M in this form. APPEARANCE COOKIE 1: Cookie 1 is shaped more like a gaint egg. Being a bit lower then average human height. He hass small arms with three fingers and purple colored eyes. He has a pocket in the middle where popcorn can come out when needed. he has no legs but moves with wheels at the bottom of his design. SKILLS AND ABILITIES COOKIE 1: In this form he has no combat ability. Rather than that he is very skilled in Household chores like cleaning the hideout or Shimazu Dorm or cooking when needed. His other skill is making delicous popcorn. COOKIE 2 Appearance In this form he is of average adult human height. His arms are more human like with 5 fingers. He also forms a head with still the purple eyes in it. He always wears his saber with him. In this form he also has in the middle a pocket where popcorn can be made. He still doesn't have human legs and moves like his previous form. Personality He is more aggresive in this form. Always having the feeling of wanting to cut something but restrains his desires. He is also more serious when it comes to combat sometimes training by himself to perfect his techniques. In this form he mostly use it when he wants to threaten someone or when in combat. Cookie 2 is in this form also a self-proclaimed S finding pleasure in hurting his victims. TRIVIA *Although he is a S in his cookie 2 form, during Tsubame's route he became a M after being beaten by Ami Itagaki. *Cookie 5 is an anime-only form but it still resembles cookie 2 for a bit. *Cookie actually has 108 forms but he can only do more transformations if he meets the requirements for it. For example cookie 4 needs a lot of human affection before he/she can transform into it and for cookie 3 he needs to have someone who is in trouble. Category:Characters Category:Kazama family